Family Reunions II: Returns
by SnapesMistress2002
Summary: Seaquel to Family Reunions! Ron get's taken hostage! Harry has to deal with Snape in the process of saving Ron and Snape isn't too thrilled about having to work with Potter....Granger just holds it all together. Please R&R!
1. Chicken Brain and the Backfiring Wand

*~*~So we meet again! I loved all the reviews the first part brought and have gotten some requests for a sequel…well, here it is! Hope you read and enjoy!*~*~

Recap: Hermione finds out that Severus Snape is her uncle…Ron Weasley 'kills' Voldermort..oops sorry, for those more sensitive, he who must not be named…Harry is there to be the hero he is and adds more to the story…lol. Now I present to you, the awaited first chapter of Family Reunions II: Returns. *smiles and bows as the crowd goes wild*

*******

First semester passed fairly quickly. The relationship between Snape and Hermione didn't change that much. Sure they talked more, but nothing more than that. In other words, when one saw another while walking through the halls, the usual scowl and glare was passed between the two, while during free time, Hermione would usually be found, helping Snape scout out another ingredient for a new potion he was making, or asking for help on a confusing mix for a certain potion. Hermione still lived with her 'parents,' but didn't talk as much as she used to with them as she used to. Over the summer she spent a week with her uncle, but that didn't go over too well. Hermione was always found, walking out of the house at seven am to go to the library and returning home just in time for reading one chapter in Hogwarts, A History before turning the lights out and going to sleep. Snape was always in his lab at his house or at Hogwarts, in his beloved dungeon office, making lesson plans for the next year and such. 

It was Christmas day when things started having action. Harry and Hermione both pitched in and got Ron a new wand for his Christmas gift. One that was sure to work.

"Thanks guys!" Ron exclaimed after opening a long, wooden, thin box with the name Ollivanders carved into the top. Hermione and Harry exchanged happy looks and looked back at Ron.

"You're very welcome." Ron smiled and held his wand like a kid with an ice cream cone.

*******

Everything was going fine until one day in Charms. Professor Flitwick had instructed everyone to pull out their wands and grab a partner to practice their Canary Transfiguration Hex. Hermione and Ron chose to be together, while Harry and Neville were placed together. 

"You can go first Neville, if you want." Harry offered. Neville gulped, unsure if he wanted to go first but finally came to the conclusion, now or never.

"A-alright." With a shaky wand hand, he raised his wand and did a swish and flick movement, closing his eyes and saying the spell at the same time.

"A-alis A-a-alitis…um…Transformis!" There was a bright flash, but no big canary bird. Instead there sat a Harry covered in feathers. Neville winced as he saw his results and crawled under the table. Hermione hid a laugh and stepped behind Ron. Ron was proud.

"It's alright Harry. Let me take care of this, try out my new wand." Harry nodded quickly and got ready for Ron to take the spell off. Ron put his wand up, flashing a quick smile and said the spell.

"Infinate Incantium" A bright silver and green flash erupted from the wand and threw Ron backwards. Hermione's eyes flew open and landed by his side, Harry, still covered in feathers ran over as well.

"Ron? Ron, are you alright?" 

There was no answer. No matter how much they prodded and poked Ron, he didn't open his eyes.

"Well Potter. Seems like we can now call you 'bird brain' and you can live up to it." There was laughter from three boys near the back of the crowd that congregated around Ron. Harry didn't have to look back to see who it was.

"Shut up Malfoy."

"In your dreams." Harry stood up and faced Draco and his two goons. Everyone stepped out of the way of the two. Draco stood there, smirking at Harry's position. 

"It's alright Potter. We all understand that Weasley will still love you, feathers and all." Harry advanced on Draco.

"I've had enough Malfoy." He quickly pulled out his wand and pointed it at Draco's throat.

"Hey, watch it. It would be much easier if you just came out, Potter."

Hermione stood up behind Harry and whispered into his ear.

"Not here, Harry…please don't"

"Stay out of this Hermione." Harry said sharply. Hermione's eyes widened and she took a step back.

"See even the mud-blood agrees."  
Harry spoke the first hex that came to his mind.

"Abundonis!" The class watched in horror as thick black hair started growing all over Draco.

"That's enough!" Professor Flitwick yelled. His small body pushed through the kids that were now laughing and pointing at Draco.

"Everyone is dismissed, except for you two. Ms. Granger, if you would so kindly show Mr. Weasley to the hospital wing." Hermione nodded and quickly floated Ron to take him to the infirmary. Harry and Draco glared at each other and stayed behind as the class emptied. 

"Boy's…come here."

Draco and Harry, still glaring at each other made their way up to Professor Flitwick's desk.

"Ten points will be taken from both of your houses for your behavior. I'm very shocked at you two, entering your sixth year and you STILL haven't made amends." Both boy's drew their attention to their short professor and hung their heads. Flitwick sighed heavily and drew his wand out, undoing both of their charms.

"I don't want to see anymore of these ridiculous breakouts in my classroom, do you understand?" The boys nodded.

"Very well. You are dismissed."

The boys left, silently. As soon as they closed the charms door behind them Draco turned sharply on Harry. 

"Just be lucky Flitwick was there to stop me." Harry glared at Draco before turning his back and leaving quickly to go join Hermione and Ron in the infirmary. 

~8^}

Yay! We survived the first chapter of the sequal! How do you like? Please R&R…I'm open to all suggestions! I'll try to update soon as I have many ideas planned for this story so far. Peace, Love and Bullet proof marshmallows!

-Meow!


	2. Poor Ron

"I just don't get what's wrong." Hermione said. She had followed Madam Pomfrey around as they checked Ron out.

"He'll be fine dear, he just might have gotten a big knock out from the back fire, that's all." Pomfrey answered.

"But it's been seven hours! He hasn't moved an inch and his heart beat is still really slow." Hermione crossed her arms and looked at Madam Pomfrey.

"Give it time dear. Sometimes things take longer." Pomfrey took a hand and placed it on Hermione's shoulder.

"You need some rest yourself. You may take that bed over there, if you would like to stay." With those words, she shook her head and left Hermione, Harry and Ron in the room together.

Harry stood up and walked over to Hermione.

"I don't like this Harry."

"When do you?" Harry and Hermione both walked over to Ron's bed side and stared at him. They were interrupted by a sniggering sound coming from the far side of the room. Harry and Hermione both looked up.

"Who's there?" Harry said. 

"Oh, no, don't let me stop you. Carry on. Weep, complain." A blonde haired boy took a step into the moon light that came in from one of the infirmary windows. He stared at the two. Harry and Hermione stared back.

"What do you want Malfoy?" Hermione snapped. Draco took a few steps forward and looked over Harry and Hermione's shoulders at Ron.

"Such a pity. You two should loosen up, I just came over to pay my condolences. " A wicked smile left his mouth.

"He's not dead, Malfoy. You don't have to celebrate yet." Harry glared. Draco glared back. Hermione stepped between the two boys.

"Draco, leave now. Harry be quiet." She ordered. Draco looked at Hermione and she looked back at him.

"As you wish. But don't expect it to get better." Draco turned sharply after looking once more at Ron and left.

"What was that supposed to mean?" Harry looked sharply at Hermione, she shrugged and looked back at Ron.

"Maybe…no, never mind." 

Harry looked at Hermione, curiously. 

"Hermione…you have never said never mind in situations such as this." 

Hermione looked nervously at Harry and shook her head.  
"I..I don't know…"

"You don't know what?" Harry kept watching Hermione. Hermione shifted under Harry's eyes and sat down in a chair.

"Well…maybe…maybe Snape knows what to do." Hermione bit her lip and Harry looked down to the floor.

"He'd rather laugh and watch, rather than help us." 

Hermione looked at Ron.

"Harry, I don't know…maybe I can do something, say something to make him help us."

Harry studied Hermione carefully. 

"Hermione, you have to be sure about this."

"I am!" She answered quickly and stood up.

"Alright…" Harry paused

"Let's give it a try." Harry stood up as well and followed Hermione out of the infirmary.

*******

Snape sat in his office, surrounded by stacks of homework. He didn't bother noticing the two kids that had entered his office after three minuets of knocking. Snape threw his quill down on the desk and rubbed his face.

"Professor?" Snape let out a groan. It was the last thing he wanted to deal with this late at night.

"What is it…make it fast." He took his hands off his face and looked at the two kids, trying not to glare at one of them and focusing his vision on the other one.

"Ms. Granger, what do you need?"

"Well, Professor…I-it's about Ron"

Snape let out a chuckle

"Let me guess, he went and got himself blown up and you want me to help you put him back together?" Snape gave his head one long shake. Harry clenched his fists by his side and Hermione put a hand lightly over his arm.

"Please, something big might have happened and we need your expertise in this. We can't do it alone."

Hermione bit her lip and stared at her uncle. Snape tried to avoid eye-contact, but once he made it, he was out of luck.

"Oh alright! What happened?" 

Harry and Hermione took turns explaining everything. From the time Harry got turned into a mess of feathers, to when they left the infirmary in search of Snape. After they finished talking, Snape stood up quickly and headed out the door. Hermione and Harry obediently followed.

~ 8^}

~*~*Well everyone! I'm sorry this is a short chapter, I tried to finish it before I had class *looks at watch and panics because it's in 20 minuets and there's a small quiz I still need to study for* and this is what happens…sheesh. Alright, I'll try to update as soon as I can. All R&R's are welcome! ((you may not think it, but we all get a kick out of reading the really mean ones…lol)) Until next time!

Peace, Love and Bullet-proof Marshmallows ((and again, free chocolate frogs and butterbeer for those who can tell me where that comes from))

-Meow!


	3. Snape to the Rescue!

"I still can't explain the reason why he won't wake up." Snape said, pacing the infirmary floor as Hermione and Harry took two seats. Hermione looked at Snape and tilted her head.

"Could it be some sort of curse…a…a spell?" 

Snape stopped pacing and turned to look at Hermione. An amused look crossed his face and he stopped pacing in front of her and crossed his arms. Hermione shrunk back in her seat at his malicious stance.

"As if that thought hasn't crossed my mind, Ms. Granger." He paused, shooting a look between Harry and Hermione. "There's no other suitable reason why he'd stay like this for three days without so much as a blink unless he's slipped into a coma and given the circumstances, I doubt that's a reason I'd add to my list of possibilities."

Hermione gave a sigh and looked back at Ron before looking back at Harry. The silence was interrupted by Snape as an idea struck him.

"There is a good chance that something set it off. I've heard of things like this before, but have never experienced--"

"Like what?" Harry butt in.

"Mr. Potter, if you would kindly let me finish before you speak." He shot a glare at the boy who immediately looked down at the ground.

"As I was saying. There has been cases of something going wrong in a spell of some sort, causing the caster to be pulled inside of the spell. Whether this is the case or not, I don't know, but it is a possibility."

"So, you're saying Ron is stuck in a spell?" Hermione furrowed her brow.

"Not exactly stuck in a spell but rather…" Snape stopped talking and thought. It was harder to explain it than he thought.

"Put it this way, you said that Mr. Weasley was trying to take the spell off of Potter, correct? When he did the spell, it backfired and the spell took over Weasley. It's some sort of…hostage device."

Hermione's eyes widened, as did Harry's.

"H-hostage?!?" Hermione stood up outraged. Harry grabbed her arm as Snape took a step towards her.

"How will we know for sure?" Harry asked, keeping his eyes on Hermione as she turned to look at him. Harry pulled her back into her seat before looking at his Potion's Professor.

"There's an arrangement of things. Spells, potions…tests." Snape replied, looking back at Ron who has still shown no sign of movement.

"Well…you should know some potions then?" Hermione inquired. Snape shook his head.

"It's not that easy, Ms. Granger. Some of them can be very dangerous. If the wrong actions are taken, they can be fatal, especially if it's something we aren't expecting. Something totally opposite of what we assume."

"So you're saying there's no certain way to know?" Hermione took a glace at Ron. Snape shook his head.

"Precisely."

"Well then, how are we going to find out? How will we know for sure what happened?" Hermione's lips formed into a small pout as she noticed the seriousness of it all. Harry reached over and took her hand for support, she immediately grabbed it and gave it a squeeze. Snape studied Hermione for a few seconds before speaking.

"There is a spell, one I'm sure won't cause him harm, although it hasn't always been proven truthful."

A few seconds of quietness passed before Snape rubbed his temples and gave a heavy sigh.

"I suppose you two wouldn't know where to start." He looked back at the two, Harry's face showed signs of clueless ness. Hermione was silently going over the books that could have a possible solution.

"Luckily, I have a book, I know has the spell you need, however you aren't going to get it by just sitting there, expecting I'll give it to you on my own free will."

Hermione's head shot up and looked at Snape.

"What can we do?"

"This will take a lot of research. And, as I'm sure that you, as well as I, am swamped with studies and grading, you will require help and possibly a few passes into the restricted section for further information?"

Harry looked oddly at Snape.

"Are you telling us that you're offering us your help?"

"Like I have a choice? You two ran to my office, disturbed my grading and got me this far. Merlin knows just how long before you'd be knocking on my chamber doors wanting me for help when a potion goes wrong and turns your…friend…into a mass of slime and bones, if I ~didn't~ offer my assistance and expertise."

Hermione looked up at Snape and gave a soft smile as Harry just sat there, surprised at how fast Snape jumped on the opening. Silently thinking to himself if he was just in this for the laugh and enjoyment of watching Hermione and himself struggle, or if he actually did have a mass of muscle called a heart hidden beneath those layers of black. Snape gave a glare to Harry as he noted his odd look before turning and leaving.

"Professor?" Hermione called.

"Yes Ms. Granger?"

"Thank you." Hermione watched her Uncle leave towards the door. Snape just sighed and gave a nod before swinging the infirmary door open and leaving. Harry looked back at Hermione after Snape left.

"You trust him?"

"Of course I do, Harry." Hermione twisted in her seat to see Harry better. 

"Why wouldn't I?"

"Through the past 5 years we've been in this school, I'm not sure I'd trust him this much to help us retrieve Ron from whatever is holding him back."

Hermione gave an exasperated sigh before standing and walking over to Ron's side. She brushed a hand against his cheek.

"Yeah, well, who else would we go to?"

"We could have done it ourselves. We've done it before."

"Done it before? Harry, we've never done anything like this before."

Harry looked back at Ron and swallowed. Wanting to trust Hermione, deciding that there was no other choice before looking back at her.

"Alright. Fine."

Hermione looked at Harry carefully before going over and giving him a hug.

"We'll get Ron out of this, Harry. Snape or no Snape, we will get him back to us."

She kissed his forehead before turning around and leaving. 

"Night Harry." She waved a hand over her head before she shut the door behind her. Harry nodded a bye.

"Night." He stood up after Hermione left and went over to Ron. His mind wandered around for who would want to take Ron hostage, if that was the case. He shook his head after a while, not quite sure what to think at that point and turned, leaving the infirmary.

{{{{

*points up* LOOKIE! It's a fissie! Hehe. Yeah, Anyway…I'M SO SORRY for not getting another chapter up sooner. A whole bunch of stuff has happened over the past few months, catching Strep from your roomie is something that should not be taken lightly…especially when it lasts for three months and catching a viral disease on top of it. Not good at all….THEN going on Spring Break and driving 18 hours down to Texas to spend with her family and all…tee hee. Yeah, Anyhoo…Hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it! Please R&R!

-Meow!


End file.
